


Boundless Happiness

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Bewitched (TV 1964), I Dream of Jeannie
Genre: Crossover, Divorce, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Jeannie leaves Tony, Samantha divorces Darrin and takes Tabitha. The blondes meet up and fall head over heels in love with each other





	Boundless Happiness

Boundless Happiness

By Taijutsudemonslayer

 

Jeannie leaves Tony, Samantha divorces Darrin and takes Tabitha.  The blondes meet up and fall head over heels in love with each other


End file.
